A New Flame Ignited
by Relatable Alien
Summary: AU: Prequel to "A Lot To Smile About". Beverly has some news she's not sure how Jean-Luc will handle. Two shot. Star Trek TNG owned by Paramount.


She looked down at the computer display again. There wasn't any doubt, but she had to be sure. _What will Jean-Luc think? _Beverly Picard wondered, staring at the read out.

Positive.

_What do __**I **__think?!_ She set the PADD down gently on the bench, trying to assess her own reaction to the situation. _It is a reasonable diagnosis. Not what either of us expected, but I suppose I knew it was always a possibility. _

_How am I going to tell him? _

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Nurse Ogawa peeked in through the doorway. Beverly's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied instinctively then bit her tongue. That wasn't what she meant to say. _I feel... confused? Concerned? Excited? _This was going to be the start of something new, something beautiful and magical. Life was something to be celebrated and treasured. _Jean-Luc can handle it._

* * *

"Beverly, are you feeling any better?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard entered his family quarters. He'd never realised how happy a place can become, and how lonely it had been before. Now he couldn't imagine living without her.

She looked up from the sofa where she sat with her feet tucked under her, sipping a ginger tea. "A little."

"That's good to hear," he walked over to her, kissing her on the head gently. She smiled as he sat down, an arm around her shoulders. "Did you find out what's making you feel ill?" he asked, concern in the way his eyebrows knitted together. She nodded. "And the treatment?" She took another sip of her tea, thinking about her answer carefully. A wry smile spread across her face as she put the tea cup on the table.

"I'll have it for possibly another six weeks," she told him.

"Is there nothing you can take to help?" his concern was mounting.

"There are some old Earth treatments," she informed him. "Medications I can take daily that should help."

"Oh Beverly," he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "What's causing it if you're going to have it for another six weeks?" He held her in his arms, rubbing her back gently as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can meet in about eight months," she told him, then moved back to see his expression. Jean-Luc's eyes were wide open with surprise, not quite understanding what she meant.

"What?" he said softly, blinking several times. _What is she talking about? Meet in eight months? Meet who in eight months?__  
_

"Jean-Luc, you're going to be a father," Beverly told him, a wide smile spreading over her face. His mouth opened slightly, his skin paling.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked after a minute of his mouth not functioning. She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. Rarely had she felt this happy. Marrying Jean-Luc had definitely been another of such days.

"Yes," she finally said. He stared at her for several minutes, his skin draining of colour. _A baby? A child? I'm terrible with children, she knows that! How am I going to manage? I'll be a terrible father, the child will hate me_. "Say something at least!" she teased him, pushing his shoulder lightly. _Her eyes. That spark in her eyes. __Everything was going to be fine. _The colour gradually made its way back into his face, a smile spreading across his open lips. A deep chuckle sounded in his throat.

"I'm going to be a father," he repeated. She nodded again. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. "I love you Beverly! I love you so much!" he exclaimed joyfully. _I'm going to be a father! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!_

"I love you too Jean-Luc," Beverly told him, wiping her cheek. He released her enough that they could see each other's faces. His hands fell so they were wrapped around her waist and her arms were around his shoulders. They moved together, kissing gently. Deep in her stomach, Beverly could feel a flame ignite, sparking a chain reaction through her body. She and Jean-Luc would take on the adventure of parenthood, together.


End file.
